NO TIME AT ALL
by The Girl In The Diamond Mask
Summary: Tilly Stonebird is a new witch who has recently arrived at hogwarts and is soon to befriend the also new first year Myrtle Chimer, their friendship is strong but troubles are revealed throughout their time at school as this is the story of Moaning Myrtle
1. Not Yet Sure

**NO LITTLE TIME AT ALL.**

**Sitting in my little room, I stared out of the window, wondering what kind of world I ****could be a part of soon, when I reach the suitable age for Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I'd always known I was going to be going one day, as I had been told from a very young age from my grandma and mother that my time would soon arrive. I guess you could say I was quite excited since it was only a few short months until I was eleven and then I'd only need to wait the arrival of the beautifully written acceptance letter from Hogwarts. All my life I had been awaiting the chance to go to Hogwarts but when the letter finally arrived I was not so sure. Was I really ready to learn witchcraft and all sorts of magical and mysterious things any child would love to learn but at which caused so much caouse and death through people's fear of us. I mean this was the 19****th**** century for crying out loud, many women had been arrested for being witches and even drowned, stoned or burnt alive, was I ready to become a real witch, forever. I just didn't know…**

**It was the day that I would leave home and go to Hogwarts. My stomach had butterflies the size of bats and I had a slightly wet upper lip as I quickly got changed, swallowed down some porridge oats and rushed to finish packing. The suitcase I had was massive but according to my mother it was just the right size to where I was going, so using all my muscles-which wasn't a lot- I dumped the bag onto the roof of the horse and cart and with my mother and grandma we set off to the new railway station a quarter of a mile away from my house.**

**My house was a small cottage with a farm and garden, my father had been a farmer when he was married to my mother but since his recent death my mother had been trying to keep it the way he left it, and so also got our income at the same time. On the farm we had two ducks, four cows, ****eight pigs and a strange tabby cat. Toby, the cat, had been allowed to come with me as we were only allowed to take, either a cat, toad or owl and well I didn't fancy going through all that trouble to get an owl or a horrible toad so Toby it had to be.**

**At the train station my grandma and mother paid their ****farewells and let me walk onto platforms 9 and 3 quarters. There I was met with a amazing sight. Bright colourful red ironworks were set upon my eyes and suddenly my mouth dropped in awe. This was a train not like any other; this was a magical and majestical train, so beautiful many other witches and wizards couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sadly, I was reminded of my father whom had loved the new inventions and crazy idea's people were coming up with on a daily basis such as the radio and the light bulb, these were all crazy idea's to most people but to my father these were the things of the future and the light bulb certainly helped the coal mining business I have been told.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brushing my sorrow for my father a side and to the back of my mind for right now, I suddenly realised, that I had already and always knew, when this day would come and that I _was_ ready in person, in soul and in mind to be a great witch for my father and of course, for myself. My name is Tilly Stonebird and I am soon to be the next great witch of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I liked that title very much, and that moment was when I knew what I wanted to do and to be… to be famously known as a witch of high magical powers, technique and insightfulness.

I quickly glanced at the big clock looking down upon the train and saw that it was nearly eleven o'clock where on the Hogwarts letter, said it would leave at exactly eleven o'clock on the dot. Picking up my suitcase, and saying goodbye to my little town, I climbed onto the Hogwarts train and started to look for a nice, quiet place to sit and relax for the train ride. As the doors closed behind me I was met with a sudden shout for outside, and a thud on the sturdy metal doors. A girl, panicking severely was still standing on the train station, trying desperately to get on the train. I had always been a nice, kind girl so seeing this girl like myself trapped in a situation like this, by not being a bit to get on the train to Hogwarts, I tried very hard to shout for someone to get the door open and let her in. horribly there was nobody around and I had to use other means, as my eyes searched wildly around the small space around the door, I noticed a petite stick lying on the floor. It was very strange, why would any one carry a stick in their pockets I wondered and after a moments quick thought or so I realised well it must be a wand of some sort as my grandma had told me of the things I would get to learn to use and I was sure she had mentioned the magical wand, that you only had to say a short spell and things would happen, magically. Curious I picked up the wand and pointed it at the door, getting ready to say a short, random, quick spell, the girl on the other side of the door stared at me, while still shaking the door to try and get in. her face a slender, thin shape, suddenly realised what the stick was and as she did her face turned terrified, wondering what Tilly was about to do. So without further a do, closing my eyes, I thought up a spell in my head and said the words, out loud, firm and clearly.

"Oh magical, magical me, let this other girl be here with me!" the tiniest pop sounded after the last word I spoke and as I began to open my eyes, I was hit by a heavy flying object.

"Ahhh" I screamed, taken off guard by the sudden force.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I just wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved me!" the girl said in a high pitched voice right in my ear.

"Oh! Did it work? Really?" I asked the girl basically lying on me now.

"Yes, yes it did, and thank you so much as well!" she replied kindly and gratefully.

"Erm, well yeah it was fine, I just wanted to help really!" I said, still slightly confused as why she had jumped on me, but nicely I decided to leave it and not ask anymore unnecessary questions, and this girl didn't seem the type, to answer them kindly.

"I'm Tilly by the way, Tilly Stonebird, nice to meet you" I said, shaking the girl's hand, and breaking the awkward silence that had built up around them.

"Hello, I'm Myrtle Chimer, it's very nice to meet you too!" and it was with a swift introduction that Myrtle and I, went arm in arm, friends at last to find a comfy little compartment in the train to talk and spend the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts getting to know each other.

**hey this is steph! the writer, if u already didn't know! well anyway sorry if this isn't long enough but it looked long enough when i wrote it on word documents but oh well, hope you like it anyway. I'm also gonna let you know that the space of time between each chapter is going to be different as i have studies and other things i have to do before this and for that i am sorry...**

**okay cya next time bye.**


End file.
